Hermione Granger
Hermione is muggle-born witch grew up as a normal Muggle girl. Until she hit the age eleven and learn she is witch and has been accepted to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Begin attending the school September 1, 1991. Went up to the sorting hat and told her Gryffindor along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. History Early Life Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child8 of Muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Granger, who were both dentists. Mr and Mrs Granger were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. Upon turning eleven, Hermione was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermione brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. First Year '' Hermione was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded theHogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Hermione demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or aRavenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get Sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. Although she was a know-it-all, Hermione did often help Neville Longbottom, who struggled in most classes other than Herbology. Hermione strictly followed all school rules and tried to prevent other students from breaking rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed Harry and Ron as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione was solidified when, onHallowe'en in 1991, the three were forced to confront a mountain troll, which had been let into the school by Professor Quirinus Quirrell. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could manage, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were best friends. The incident with the troll was by no means her only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing Harry's broom. In the spring of 1992,Hagrid, now a friend of Hermione's through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. Hermione along with Ron and Harry helped Hagrid care for the beast which he'd named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Hermione and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. On their way back to the dormitories they were found by Argus Filch, who brought them to Professor Minerva McGonagall. Along with Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, they received detention and were deducted 50 points each from their respective houses. After their run-in with Fluffy, Harry deduced that whatever Hagrid had retrieved from Gringotts was beneath the trapdoor. Hagrid let it slip that "what's under that trap door is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." After much research turned up nothing, Harry was given a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Cardby Neville, which mentions Dumbledore's work in Alchemy with Flamel. This leads Hermione to look at a large tome on Alchemy which she had borrowed from thelibrary for "''a bit of light reading". After consulting the book, she realises that Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if he stole the stone, Harry decided to steal it first. When he told Hermione that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the trio passed Fluffy, it was Hermione who freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuringLumos Solem. She later got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. Second Year Before she started her second year, Hermione wrote several letters to Harry, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She and her parents also accompanied Harry and theWeasley family to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood status, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood" after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term but looking around at everyone around her, it was an obvious fact. Fred andGeorge Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as his wand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her Muggle-born status. Harry and Ron were surprised, and Ron annoyed, by Hermione's obvious crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She scored full marks on the first quiz in his class, which consisted entirely of questions pertaining to Lockhart's books, including a question regarding his favourite colour (lilac) that most of the class had answered incorrectly. In fact, she went as far as to doodle hearts on her D.A.D.A. assignments, not knowing until later that he was, in reality, a self-obsessed fraud. Granger Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:Gryffindor Category:Female Heroes Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Muggle-born Category:Dumbledore Army Members Category:Females Category:Order of the Phoenix Members